veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Thogenar Zoology
Belknid A bipedal, five-foot tall reptile with batlike wings, a large, fanged head, and muscular back legs, they run about the savanna, eating most anything they come across. They use their wings both as cooling systems, and as an alternate transport, though they cannot stay in the air very long. Cinerad Bears Cinerad Bears are large ursine creatures. They have a face with a large, black nose, large, fluffy ears and a body covered in grey and white fur. They are a major predator in Thogenar, alternating between periods of relentless hunting and times of sluggish rest until they become hungry again. Fire Ants These large, red ants are about an inch long. They have large, hard mandibles and a thick carapace. Fire Ants are known for a peculiar defensive mechanism. They are able to project a stream of flammable gas from their mouths, created in a special organ. They then strike their mandibles together with such force that it creates a spark. The result is a miniature (but impressive) cone of flame. They use this ability generally to ward off predators or to fight other nests. However, a few bursts of flame from Fire Ants can be painful for most creatures. Flash Fish A type of fish living in the costal areas of Thogenar, they have very bright scales, and when startled they will cause these scales to stand up, catching surface sunlight and reflecting it as a bright flash. Fishermen and sailors alike consider them bad omens, which is not too far off, as a flash from them is an indication of a major predator in the area. Jagun A slow-moving, nearsighted beast the size of an elephant, they look rather like a snub-nosed raccoon with hooves. However, they are far less curious and plod placidly along, eating the grasses of upper Thogenar. Some Creudyn take advantage of their passive nature to tame them, in which case they become work animals capable of carrying heavy loads of stone and wood for construction. Kagareud A large, carnivorous beast that roams the central savannas of Thogenar, they resemble kangaroos, other than the saber fangs jutting below the chin, and much longer, sharper claws on their forelegs. At ten feet tall even slouched over, they hunt in groups and a pack is a serious danger. Okrushe The Okrushe are an airborne creature found in certain areas of the Thogenar plains. They resemble large floating jellyfish - they use bladders of lighter than air gas to fly. They are mostly at the whims of the winds, but can alter their inner gas levels to float up and down. They can also expel gasses at low rates in order to move at a fair pace in times without wind. Okrushe are highly poisonous, having dangling tentacles with venomous barbs. When the wind floats them over a potential prey, they descend very rapidly. Their hooks and barbs become caught in the victim's flesh, usually killing them. The Okrushe then hang on with the hooks and barbs to feast on the killed creature with their mouth located on the underside of their gas bladders. When there are only bones, or the Okrushe are disturbed, they disengage to rise back into the skies. Okrushe are an extremely dangerous animal, but a good burst of speed out of the creature's path can save the victim. Palap Apes Quick, sprightly simians, they look like a cross between a monkey and a flying squirrel. They inhabit the thicker forest in the southern areas of Thogenar, gliding from tree to tree. They have a reputation as notorious thieves and hoarders of shiny objects, which makes them despised among merchants and jewelers. Prawgans Prawgans are crustacean like creatures, about the size of a pig, most closely resembling a shrimp or a prawn. However, they are suited entirely for terrerstrial life and locomotion and herds of them are common in Thogenar, wandering the Savannah looking for drinking water. The domesticated version of this animal is one of the most important food sources on the continent, providing an abundance of delicious meat. Riding Spiders Thogenar Riding Spiders are oversized arachnids, similar to an orange and black tarantula. Each one is about the size of a horse. They are actually fairly docile creatures and are domesticated in Thogenar. They have fangs to defend themselves with, or attack during battle, that has a venom that causes muscle paralysis, disabling foes. However, most Creudyn are immune to this particular venom. Spark Spiders Spark Spiders are small, dark spiders, with brilliant patterns, ranging from colouration in orange, yellow, red or any combination of those. They are a very social species with a remarkable intelligence. In the wild they build large colonies, like termites, of remarkable precision and symmetry. The Creudyn long ago domesticated Spark spiders due to this intelligence. Although Spark Spiders shows little initiative or creativity, they can be trained to do tasks at a remarkable rate, especially when magical influence is used. Though a singular spark spider is small, a whole colony of them can operate machinery and advanced mechanisms. Zywort The Zywort appears to be a yellow skinned toad of about average size, however with a head that seems closer to that of a viper than a frog, surrounded by folds of flesh. The Zywort actually has an incredibly long neck comparitive to its size, which can extend out and move with great percision, like a snake itself. The Zywort can also extend this next at impressive speeds in order to deliver its highly venomous bite. Category:Zoology